Bedtime Story Gone Awry
by dragonindigo
Summary: Phải khó khăn đến mức nào để Sasuke kể cho cô con gái bé bỏng của anh câu chuyện trước giờ đi ngủ? À há, anh sẽ tìm ra câu trả lời trong một tình huống cực kì oái oăm với tên bạn thân ngốc tử và thằng cha anh họ vợ thấy ghét. Chuyện kể trước lúc đi ngủ chưa bao giờ nhộn tới vậy ở gia trang tộc Uchiha. Fic dịch/ Đã hoàn thành.


**Disclaimer: Characters from series Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, the original fic belongs to ****winterkaguya****, I own nothing but this translation**

**T/N: Xin chào mọi người, hú hú, vậy là sau một thời gian dài ở ẩn, bợn Dra đã quay lại và ăn hại hơn xưa 3. Lần này bợn Dra chọn tái xuất giang hồ với một fic hài/gia đình rất dễ thương của tác giả winterkaguya, hy vọng sẽ giúp mọi người giải trí trong cơn khát fic và xoa dịu nỗi buồn khi SasuHina không thành canon như ta mong muốn =))))))))))). Nhưng mà không sao, dù có không thành trong manga gốc, chỉ cần chúng ta giữ vững niềm tin yêu ở hai anh chị SasukexHinata nhà mình, thế là đủ hỉ ^^.**

**Bản dịch fic còn rất nhiều thiếu sót, rất mong nhận được review đóng góp ủng hộ từ mọi người, coi như là nguồn động lực cho con hàng translator cùi bắp này tiếp tục con đường truyền bá tình iu SasuHina cho nhìu người hơn nữa, hehe. Vậy thôi, không để mất thời gian nữa, mời mn thưởng thức fic~~~~~**

"Ngày xửa ngày xưa..."

"Chậc... nghe chán vãi chưởng Uchiha à. Bộ nhà ngươi không thể sáng tạo hơn chút được sao? Đi tin một thằng Uchiha nghĩ ra cái giống gì sáng tạo thiệt chỉ y như đặt Naruto bên cạnh một tô mì ramen mà không có phòng vệ gì sất."

"Ờ, Neji nói chí phải đó Sasuke. Cậu..."

"Im miệng đi, dobe," Sasuke rít lên và quay qua lườm nguýt Neji. "Thế thì, bộ nhà ngươi nghĩ nhà ngươi có thể làm tốt hơn ta á hả, Hyuuga?"

"Hẳn nhiên rồi."

"Còn lâu ta mới để nhà ngươi kể cho con bé nghe cái..."

"Papa!" Đúng y như một bản sao của mẹ, cô con gái bé nhỏ tóc tím rền rĩ. Đôi mắt to tròn màu xám bạc nom như sắp sửa rớt nước mắt đến nơi. Tận sâu trong tâm khảm Sasuke thừa biết vợ anh sẽ xé xác anh ra nếu anh dám làm cho cô con gái duy nhất rơi lệ.

"Ba xin lỗi con gái yêu à," Sasuke vòng tay qua cô con gái bé nhỏ của mình và đặt một nụ hôn nhẹ lên trán con bé trong khi vẫn cứ gườm gườm nhìn hai gã trai dám không mời mà cứ bước chân vào nhà anh, ngay đúng lúc anh lần – đầu – kể - chuyện – cổ - tích cho con gái anh. "Ta làm lại từ đầu ha?"

Con bé gật đầu rồi kéo cái gối ôm lên cao hơn, mỉm cười với cả Neji và Naruto.

"Haya-chan nè, con có muốn chú Neji kể chuyện cho con nghe không?" Neji xoa xoa đầu con bé. "Chú biết một chuyện hay lắm cơ, câu chuyện kể về Gia Tộc Hyuuga và chuyện thực chất gia tộc nhà ba con chỉ là một nhánh nhỏ... của bọn ta," Neji quay qua nhìn Sasuke.

Sasuke lườm nguýt lại chàng trai tộc Hyuuga.

Uchiha Haya rụt rè gật đầu, rõ ràng là con bé cũng nhận thấy được cuộc 'chạy đua vũ trang' đầy căng thẳng giữa hai người mà con bé hằng ngưỡng mộ; papa yêu quý của con bé, và ông chú mà con bé hết sức mến mộ.

Sasuke gầm lên.

Neji nhíu mày.

Naruto trề môi.

"Này này Haya-chan, Cha đỡ đầu của con – Naruto ta đây biết hàng mớ chuyện để kể cho con nghe luôn đóa!" Naruto cười rạng rỡ. "Ta đã đi vòng quanh thế giới cùng sư phụ ta và học được biết bao điều từ nhiều vùng đất khác nhau! Con có muốn nghe hem?"

Haya hào hứng gật đầu. Đôi mắt to tròn ánh lên vẻ tin tưởng tuyệt đối vào người cha đỡ đầu tóc vàng hoe.

"Ai mà thèm nghe chuyện của cậu chứ, dobe."

"Nhất là mấy cái chuyện biến thái toàn xuyên tạc và 'đen tối'."

"Ê... nhưng chuyện của tớ toàn là hàng 'chất' không nha! Cả Kakashi-sensei mà còn chết mê chết mệt cơ đấy!" Cậu chàng tóc vàng quay đầu qua chỗ Haya, cười toe toét. "Haya-chan thích nghe mấy chuyện hành động và phiêu lưu lắm mà, phải chứ?"

Haya đang định gật đầu cái rụp thì Sasuke đã vội kéo con gái anh tránh xa khỏi Naruto.

Sasuke gầm lên, "Bước qua xác tôi cái đã, dobe."

"Phải rồi, bước qua xác thằng Uchiha cái đã, đồ thảm bại."

"Nhà ngươi đang ám chỉ gì thế hả, Hyuuga?"

"Thế giờ ngươi có ở bên phe ta không đây, Uchiha?"

"Tại sao hai người lại hùa vào ăn hiếp tui thế hả?" Cậu chàng tóc vàng rền rĩ. "Tui biết cả đống chuyện còn hơn hai người gộp lại đó! Hơn nữa, tui thậm chí còn xuất bản sách rồi cơ mà."

Đôi mắt Haya sáng rực đầy hứng thú. "Narupapa có ... sách luôn?"

Mắt Naruto sáng lấp lánh. "Hẳn nhiên rồi Haya-chan! Con phải tự hào về Narupapa của con đó nghen!" Chỉ thẳng vào người mình đầy kiêu hãnh. "Sách của ta bán chạy quá trời ! Cả người nước ngoài cũng thích mê luôn á!"

Haya vỗ tay rần rần, thấy thú vị trước người cha đỡ đầu 'thành công' của con bé mà không hề hay biết thực chất có cái khỉ gì trong mấy quyển sách ấy.

"Đừng có nói với tôi là cậu vẫn thường đọc mấy cuốn đó cho con trai cậu nghe nha, dobe?"

Naruto tròn xoe mắt nhìn anh. "Ủa sao biết hay quá vậy?"

Cả Neji và Sasuke đều toát hết cả mồ hôi hột.

"Thế là đủ rồi. Con gái tôi sẽ không bao giờ được phép tới gần mấy thằng con trai nhà cậu đâu!" Sasuke cảnh cáo.

"Ta ủng hộ ngươi Uchiha," Neji đồng tình.

"Sao hai người cứ phải hùa vào ăn hiếp tui thế hả!" Naruto lại rên rỉ. "Như thế là không công bằng, đúng không Haya-chan?"

"Con bé là con gái tôi, và với cương vị ba nó, tôi sẽ là người kể chuyện cho nó!"

"Con bé là cháu gái duy nhất của ta, Uchiha à, và bởi ta là ông chú nó yêu thích nhất, ta sẽ kể chuyện cho nó nghe."

"Cái lí lẽ ngu ngốc kiểu khỉ gì thế hả Hyuuga? Bộ nhà ngươi tưởng ta sẽ chấp nhận sao?" Sasuke đòi hỏi. "Đi. Chết. Đi."

"Đờ mờ nhà ngươi, Uchiha."

"Thôi ngay đi hai bố!" Naruto hét lên. "Bộ hai bố không thấy hai bố đang làm Haya-chan sợ sao?"

"Mou..." Haya thì thầm. Đôi môi chúm chím bé nhỏ kia run run còn đôi mắt to tròn của con bé thì gần như... gần như... sắp rơi lệ trước cái cảnh ba tên người lớn tồng ngồng kia đang tranh giành cãi vã về chuyện 'ai sẽ là người kể chuyện cho con bé nghe trước lúc đi ngủ'. Và Haya đã muốn được nghe papa kể, chỉ có điều tình cờ làm sao cả ông chú yêu quý và cha đỡ đầu của con bé lại tới chơi.

Thật khó để con bé chọn ra ai là người kể chuyện, một việc mà con bé vô cùng yêu thích trước lúc đi ngủ và chẳng thể nào chợp mắt nếu chưa được nghe. Nhưng lại còn khó vạn phần cho con bé hơn bởi con bé phải chọn giữa papa, ông chú, và cha đỡ đầu.

Sasuke muốn đọc truyện cổ tích cho Haya nghe, song bởi những nhiệm vụ và nghĩa vụ với gia tộc, anh hầu như không có thời gian rảnh, được cái lúc rảnh rỗi hiếm hoi thì cái lũ con trai anh lại xúm vào phá quấy anh.

Phải. Lũ con trai anh, cũng là lũ anh trai con bé Haya luôn giành nhau dỗ đứa em gái duy nhất đi ngủ.

"Ôi không... không... không Haya-chan à!" Naruto túm lấy Haya nhưng ngay tức khắc đã ăn một chưởng ngay đầu từ Neji.

"Bỏ cái bàn tay dê xồm dê cụ của nhà ngươi ra khỏi con bé, đồ thảm bại!" Neji gầm lên.

Sasuke giữ đứa con gái bé bỏng vào sát mình hơn. "Suỵtttttttt... con gái yêu à," Sasuke thì thầm nhỏ nhẹ. "Có papa ở đây rồi, ta sẽ kể chuyện cho con nghe nha. Cha đỡ đầu và chú của con chỉ cần ngồi yên lắng nghe là được." Anh lườm hai kẻ kia một cái xa cả thước, Sharingan được kích hoạt sẵn như một lời cảnh cáo.

Neji và Naruto đành bỏ cuộc và ngồi xích lại.

"Thế nào, ban nãy kể đến đâu rồi nhỉ?"

"Cậu mới phả ra cái câu 'ngày xửa ngày xưa' gì gì đó đó, teme."

"NARUTO!"

"DOBE!"

Cả Sasuke và Neji đều phang thẳng một cái thật mạnh vào Naruto khiến đương sự bất tình nhân sự ngay tắp lự.

Haya há hốc cả mồm.

Neji và Sasuke che chắn trước mặt con bé, tránh không cho con bé thấy cảnh cha đỡ đầu đang nằm một đống dưới đất. Sasuke dỗ dành con gái và nói, "Đừng lo cho cha đỡ đầu của con, Haya-chan à. Cha đỡ đầu chỉ hơi mệt chút xíu thôi."

"Th... Thiệc hã?" Haya ngước lên nhìn papa. Sasuke mỉm cười dịu dàng và Haya ngồi phịch lại xuống chiếc giường êm ái.

"Kể mau mau cái coi, Uchiha!" Neji rít lên, có chút tị nạnh.

Sasuke lại liếc Neji một cái bén gót.

"Ngày xửa ngày xưa..." Sasuke cất lời. "Có một nàng công chúa vô cùng xinh đẹp sở hữu một mái tóc tím dài..."

"Dư... coan á ạ?" Haya hỏi, tay chạm vào lọn tóc mái của mình.

"Phải con yêu à, giống như con vậy," Sasuke cười, nhẹ nhàng xoa đầu con gái.

Haya đáp lại bằng một nụ cười, gương mặt ửng đỏ.

Sasuke thấy mình như tan chảy.

Neji cố gắng giữ vẻ lạnh lùng thường ngày song chẳng sao làm vậy được khi cháu gái bé nhỏ của anh đỏ bừng mặt. Con bé khiến anh nhớ tới Hinata hồi cô còn nhỏ xíu. Neji thở dài trước hình ảnh cô cháu gái yêu quý và bất giác cảm nhận được một luồng sát khí đang phát ra.

Sasuke gườm gườm dòm anh.

Neji không thua kém đáp lại.

Sasuke chợt thấy có gì níu lấy tay áo anh và nhanh chóng biến anh trở lại thành một kẻ dịu dàng thấy ớn.

Neji nhếch mép cười khẩy.

Sasuke lờ tịt hành vi đó từ tên anh họ vợ.

Naruto vẫn nằm ngay đơ bất tỉnh. Trên sàn.

"Ngày xửa ngày xưa..."

"Nhà ngươi đã nhai đi nhai lại cái câu đó ba lần rồi đấy Uchiha. Vào đề luôn bộ không được sao?" Neji bực bội nghiến răng ken két, tự nhủ chẳng hiểu sao định mệnh lại trớ trêu với anh tới thế khi để cho cô em họ yêu dấu của anh rơi vào lưới tình với cái thằng anh căm ghét vô cùng.

Sasuke nhíu mày. [i]Bộ tui không thể kể con mẹ nó được một câu chuyện cho con gái tui trong bình yên được sao hả trời?[/i]

"Câm đi, Hyuuga."

"Nhanh nhanh kể cho xong đại đi, đồ ngốc." Neji không thể tin được cô em họ anh lại chọn kết hôn với một thằng thế này. "Có hàng đống đàn ông con trai trên hành tinh này, cớ sao nó lại phải chọn ngươi cơ chứ," anh lầm bầm.

Sasuke ngó lơ tên anh họ vợ và tiếp tục thực hiện 'nhiệm vụ' của mình.

"Nàng công chúa xinh đẹp ấy sống trong một... tòa lâu đài rộng lớn, được bảo vệ bởi một con quái vật xấu xa vô lễ."

Haya nom có vẻ đang mường tượng ra hình ảnh con quái vật trong tâm trí con bé.

"Cái con quái vật xấu xí gian ác ấy có tên là gì nhỉ, à... Heji, không cho phép bất kì ai tới gần công chúa và sẵn sàng ra tay giết chết kẻ nào dám trái lời..."

Neji cau mày. Thừa hiểu Sasuke muốn ám chỉ ai là 'con quái vật xấu xí' rồi nhé.

Sasuke nhếch mép.

"Ch... chuyện... g...gì đã xảy ra vậy, Papa?"

"À thì, công chúa... từ giờ ta gọi nàng là Hina nhé, phải... công chúa Hina vốn nổi tiếng là người con gái xinh đẹp nhất trần đời và Con Quái Vật Ác Ôn Heji lại cách li nàng ra khỏi mọi người. Nó sẽ ghết chết những ai dám tới mang công chúa đi."

"B... bỡi... vì... nó... là... quái vật... ạ?"

Neji nom ỉu xà ỉu xìu. Đôi môi anh run run khi đứa cháu gái bé nhỏ gọi anh là 'quái vật'!

"Đúng rồi! Con thiệt là thông minh nha!" Sasuke rạng rỡ cười với cô công chúa nhỏ mới ba tuổi đầu của mình và nhếch mép đắc thắng trước cái bộ dạng nom như bị sỉ vả nặng nề lắm của Neji. "Và rồi một ngày nọ, có một chàng hoàng tử bảnh bao... ta hãy gọi chàng là Hoàng Tử Sasu đi... từ vương quốc láng giềng, đến tìm Công Chúa Hina và cả hai đã yêu nhau ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên. Nhưng để được ở bên nhau, Hoàng Tử phải giết Heji và chàng đã làm được vậy thật. Chỉ cần vung thanh Kusanagi... à, ý ba là... thanh Urusanagi... ờ phải... Sau đó hoàng tử cùng công chúa làm đám cưới và sống hạnh phúc bên nhau trọn đời."

Neji nhíu mày. "Cái chuyện kiểu khỉ gì vậy! Nghe mới ngu ngốc làm sao!"

"Nó không có ngu ngốc, cũng không phải cái khỉ gì như ngươi nói, Hyuuga à. Cái điều ngu ngốc nhất lúc này đó là việc nhà ngươi có mặt ở đây, phá hoại thời gian giữa cha và con gái của người ta. Nhà ngươi đúng thực là chả có tí tế nhị gì nhỉ." Sasuke khịt mũi. "Còn việc này nữa, đừng có mà hở miệng ra là văng tục trước mặt con gái ta nữa. Nhà ngươi đang làm gương xấu cho nó đó." Quay qua con gái, Sasuke hỏi, "Chuyện hay quá, phải không con gái yêu?"

Haya chăm chăm nhìn papa con bé với đôi tròng mắt tròn xoe.

"Sao vậy, bí ngô bé bỏng?" Sasuke tỏ vẻ quan tâm.

"Tại sao... hoàng tử lại dziết... quái dzật dzạ ba?"

"Bởi vì con quái vật Neji... à không Heji... rất là gian ác. Chàng hoàng tử đã cắt phăng mái tóc... à không, cái đầu của nó... phải rồi, cắt phăng chỉ bằng một cái vung kiếm." Sasuke nhếch mép liếc Neji, chợt nhớ về một sự vụ xảy ra cách đây vài năm.

"D...dưng mà... nó phãi... bão vệ... tông túa mà!"

Cả Neji và Sasuke đều toát cả mồ hôi hột.

Neji cười toe toét. Cháu gái bé nhỏ của anh đang đứng về phía anh đó nha! Suýt chút không kiềm chế được Neji đã nhảy ngay một điệu mừng chiến thắng rồi nha!

"Dzậy còn Tông Túa Hina?" Uchiha Haya hỏi papa.

Sasuke toát hết cả mồ hôi. "Công chúa Hina sống hạnh phúc trọn đời với chàng hoàng tử đẹp trai ngời ngời! Bởi vì chàng đã cứu nàng và việc đó... việc đó... thiệt là ra dáng hoàng tử đó mà."

Haya chằm chằm nhìn xuống những ngón tay, nghịch nghịch nó trong lo lắng. Cả hai gã đàn ông như đứng hình. Cái biểu hiện đó chỉ có thể thể hiện một điều.

Uchiha Haya bé nhỏ đang lo lắng. Mà mỗi khi lo lắng, con bé sẽ cà lăm. Và khi con bé cà lăm, nó sẽ khóc. Và khi con bé khóc, Hinata sẽ buồn. Và khi Hinata buồn, Hanabi sẽ biết. Và khi Hanabi biết, Hiashi kiểu gì cũng sẽ biết nốt. Và khi Hiashi biết... ý dà, bọn anh thực tình không muốn biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra khi Hiashi biết đâu...

Một lão Hiashi bực bội trăm phần trăm là một người chẳng có ma nào muốn thấy. Neji rùng mình với cái suy nghĩ ấy cho tới khi anh chợt nhớ ra vài điều...

"Hãy xem nhà ngươi đã làm cái con mẹ gì kìa, Uchiha," Neji rít lên. "Nhà ngươi làm con bé sợ!"

"Đé... có phải lỗi của ta đâu! Tại ngươi và tên dobe kia không mời cứ tới rồi làm hỏng thời gian bên con gái của ta chứ bộ!"

"À thì, nếu không có ta ở đây giám sát ngươi, mọi chuyện còn tệ lậu gấp vạn lần nhé! Và ngươi kể chuyện chán chết đi được. Bộ không thể một lần chiếu cố kể chuyện vui được sao?"

"Đấy là chuyện vui còn gì, cái thằng bê đê này. Cuối cùng công chúa và hoàng tử đã đến được với nhau đấy thôi."

"Với ta thì đó vẫn là cái chuyện ngu ngốc nhất hạng, đồ khố... à, ý ta là đồ ngốc tử!" Neji cố gắng điều chỉnh để không văng tục chửi thề.

"Ờ, nếu nhà ngươi nghĩ nhà ngươi giỏi đến thế thì sao không tự thử đi?" Sasuke lườm nguýt.

Uchiha Haya bé nhỏ không biết phải làm sao. Từ tròng mắt trắng tuyết tròn xoe, con bé thấy hai người con trai mà con bé yêu thương nhất trần đời, papa và ông chú hiền dịu của con bé đang cãi nhau ỏm tỏi. Cả hai liên tục tung chiêu võ mồm với Huyết Kế Giới Hạn đã được kích hoạt sẵn. Một bên sáng quắc, còn một bên thì xoay vòng vòng phẫn nộ.

Haya hiểu minh phải làm gì đó. Nhưng làm gì được nào?

Mẹ con bé đã từng dạy nó cách làm thế nào để làm dịu không khí giữa papa và ông chú nó mỗi khi cả hai 'tranh luận gay gắt'. Một thứ vũ khí chỉ được sử dụng trong trường hợp mọi việc đã trở nên mất kiểm soát và Haya ngước đầu lên, nhìn về phía hai gã đàn ông lớn tồng ngồng vẫn cãi nhau loạn xì ngầu.

Bây giờ hoặc không bao giờ.

Hai giọt lệ trong như ngọc chảy xuống gò má con bé, bất giác nó sụt sịt mũi vào tay áo pyjama hồng trong khi vẫn ôm chặt con cáo nhồi bông màu cam, bờ môi run run.

Hai gã đàn ông ngay tức khắc dừng gấu ó nhau. Gườm gườm nhau không cảm xúc, Neji và Sasuke đồng ý 'thỏa thuận ngừng bắn' và sẽ xử nhau sau khi bé Haya đã say giấc nồng.

"Hay là để Chú Neji đây kể chuyện cho con nghe nha?" Neji mỉm cười với cô cháu gái bé nhỏ.

Haya ngừng khóc ngay và ngước đôi mắt đáng yêu như cún con của mình lên nhìn ông chú con bé yêu thích nhất trần đời!

Neji suýt chút thấy mình tan chảy. Thật khó mà từ chối con bé cho được, vậy nên Neji xích lại gần hơn. Anh sắp sửa choàng tay qua người cô cháu gái song lại bị Sasuke ngăn lại.

Byakugan được kích hoạt.

Sharingan được kích hoạt.

Bờ môi Uchiha Haya run run.

Byakugan ngừng kích hoạt.

Sharingan ngừng kích hoạt.

"Được rồi, để xem nào," Neji ngừng lại. "Ngày xưa, có một nàng tiểu thư trẻ tuổi xinh đẹp..."

"*khụ khụ* đồ bắt chước *khụ khụ*"

"Bộ có cái gì mắc vào mông nhà ngươi rồi chết cứng trong đó hả, Uchiha?" Trong Neji trào dâng ước muốn được quánh chết quách Sasuke cho rồi.

"Nhà ngươi không thể nghĩ ra giống gì độc đáo hơn được sao hả, Heji... à ý ta là, Neji?"

"Truyện độc thiệt mà. Cứ nghe cho hết đi, đồ ngốc, rồi có gì kết luận sau," Neji quay qua Haya và ngọt ngào nói thêm, "Con nhớ nghe Haya-chan, để trở thành ninja tài ba lỗi lạc số một thì con không được phép phạm sai lầm như thằng bố ngu ngốc của con đâu đó."

Giờ thì tới lượt Sasuke giựt giựt. Neji đang cướp cô con gái của anh ra khỏi vòng tay anh!

Mà điều đó cũng có nghĩa là chiến tranh đến nơi rồi, Hyuuga à... Sasuke nghĩ ra hàng tá cách để hành hạ và sát hại Neji. Dĩ nhiên là chỉ dám giữ trong đầu thôi.

"Nàng thiếu nữ xinh đẹp này sống cùng anh họ mình, một chàng thiếu niên đẹp trai ngời ngời với mái tóc dài óng ả, chàng được giao trọng trách bảo vệ và canh giữ cô em họ."

"Sáo rỗng quá đê, Hyuuga. Giờ thì đứa nào mới là thằng nói chuyện chán chết đây," Sasuke giễu cợt.

Neji nhíu mày. "Không cần nhà ngươi xía vô Uchiha, câm mồm hộ cái," Neji quay qua Haya. "Con có biết tại sao chàng thiếu niên đẹp trai lồng lộng lại phải bảo vệ nàng em họ xinh đẹp không, Haya-chan?"

Haya khẽ lắc đầu. Rõ ràng con bé bị thu hút bởi cách dẫn chuyện này của ông chú, hoàn toàn khác hẳn papa con bé.

"Nàng thiếu nữ xinh đẹp đó thực chất là một pháp sư đầy quyền năng trong gia tộc nàng."

"Ờ phải," Sasuke khụt khịt.

Neji lườm nguýt và quay qua tiếp tục câu chuyện. "Ờ thì, nàng là một phát sư đầy quyền năng và theo đúng luật lệ do gia tộc nàng đặt ra, người anh họ kia được chỉ định làm vệ sĩ riêng của nàng. Giờ thì, tới lượt con quỷ xuất hiện rồi đây..." Neji cười khảy.

Sasuke chẳng nhớ nổi đôi lông mày mình đã giựt giựt tới lần thứ mấy.

"Có một con quỷ..."

"Nóa cóa xấu xí dư Heji hơm ạ?" Haya hỏi.

Neji vãi cả mồ hôi hột, tìm cách cân đo đong đếm xem phải trả lời cô cháu gái nhỏ như thế nào để vừa không khiến con bé thất vọng vừa giữ được hình ảnh phong độ ngời ngời của mình trong mắt con bé.

"Trả lời nhanh lên đi chứ, Hyuuga." Sasuke thách thức. [i]Tiếp chiêu này, Hyuuga![/i]

Neji phải vắt óc ra suy nghĩ.

Thật nhanh.

"Dĩ nhiên là cả hai khác nhau rồi, Haya-chan à."

Haya nghiêng đầu sang bên.

Úi dzaaaaaaaa... con bé dễ thương y tạc Hinata vậy! Neji hãnh diện nhủ thầm.

"Khác chỗ nào thế, Hyuuga?"

"Bởi vì con quỷ này, tên nó là... Sasgay."

Bịch!

Sasuke té bổ ngửa xuống giường.

Đỡ đòn này, Uchiha... Neji hớn hở.

Ta sẽ báo thù vì chuyện này Hyuuga... Sasuke vừa lườm gã anh họ vợ một cái bén gót vừa lồm cồm bò dậy, ngồi xuống cạnh con gái anh và kéo con bé sát lại mình hơn.

Tay áo Neji bị níu lại. "Sao vậy, con yêu quý?"

"Tại sao Shasgay lại khác dzạ?"

"Bởi vì không giống như những con quỷ đồng loại, đầu cái con này nom như đít vịt."

Bịch!

Sasuke té bổ ngửa xuống giường.

Thêm chập nữa.

Neji hể hả như thể con gấu mò được một hũ mật ngon vậy. [i]Hứng trọn nè, Uchiha.[/i]

"Papa?"

"Ừ sao, cục cưng?"

"Ba có ổn không dzạ?"

"Không sao, công chúa à. Papa của con vẫn ổn, chỉ tại ông chú Neji của con toàn chế ra mấy truyện kì quái thôi."

"Ồ," Haya gật đầu.

"Giờ thì ta kể nốt chuyện được chưa?"

"Cóc có ai muốn nghe cái thứ của nợ của ngươi đâu, Neji. Rõ là nhảm nhí."

"Nhảm con khỉ ấy mà nhảm, Haya-chan há?"

Haya có vẻ bối rối. "Chú.. chú... vừa nói bậy kìa, chú... Neji."

"Hyuuga." Sasuke gườm gườm.

"Thôi được rồi... để ta tiếp tục," Neji trả lời, vươn tay ra gạt một lọn tóc mái xòa xuống của cô cháu gái. "Xin lỗi nha Haya-chan."

"Dạ... vậy được rồi, chú Neji."

"Cái con quái vật này, Sasgay..."

Sasuke gầm lên.

"Con đó nó gầm lên y chang papa con vậy đó."

Haya khúc khích cười. "Quái vật... vui ghê ha."

"Ừ," Neji đồng tình.

Sasuke nhướn mày. "Mau kể tiếp đi!"

"Cái con quái vật có quả đầu đít vịt này là trò cười cho tất cả các con quái vật khác, và đôi mắt lé xệ của nó dám để ý đến nàng thiếu nữ kia. Một này nọ, nó tới..."

Tiêu tốn thêm mười phút đồng hồ nữa để căng tai lên mà nghe cái tên anh họ vợ dễ ghét kể lể một câu chuyện hết sức lố bịch và phi logic hết sức quả là một sự nhẫn nhịn tới vượt bậc của anh rồi đó! Điều này còn kinh khủng hơn việc phải đợi Hinata lâm bồn cô con gái nhỏ. Ngồi ngoài chờ suốt bảy mươi hai giờ tính ra vẫn chưa là cái đinh gỉ gì so với việc phải nghe cái tên siêu ảo tưởng sức mạnh Hyuuga Neji chém gió thành bão trong suốt mười phút ấy.

Gắng gom hết chút sức lực còn sót lại, Uchiha Sasuke phải cố kiềm chế để không lao tới giết chết Neji ngay trước mặt cô con gái yêu quý.

Còn Naruto thì vẫn đang ngất thẳng cẳng trên sàn đá lạnh.

Uchiha Hinata chắc chắn sẽ chẳng hài lòng gì với cả chồng và anh họ mình đâu.

Sau khi Uchiha Haya bé bỏng cuối cùng cũng chịu nằm xuống giường, hai gã đàn ông túm lấy Naruto, phân công mỗi tên một chân và lôi xềnh xệch cậu chàng tóc vàng ra ngoài trước khi cả hai bắt đầu tính chuyện giải quyết mọi ân oán giang hồ ở đạo trường gia tộc Uchiha.

Bên má trái thâm tím song Sasuke cũng chả thèm màng tới. Chí ít anh cũng đã thỏa mãn trước việc đấm gãy mũi Neji. Và phần hay nhất là gì ấy nhỉ?

Giờ thì không biết đứa nào giống vịt đây nhỉ?

Sasuke bật cười thỏa mãn cho tới khi bị vợ anh nện cho một phát vào đầu.

Ngày kế tiếp, ngay sau bữa tối:

Uchiha Sasuke thấy vui không thể tả.

Không có cái thằng dobe tóc vàng hoe ngu ngốc luẩn quẩn quanh đó.

Và thậm chí còn tốt hơn vạn phần, khi chẳng hề thấy bóng dáng tên anh họ vợ cao quý và đầy quyền lực kia đâu. Giá mà ở Konoha việc giết người được coi là hợp pháp nhỉ...

Sasuke buông tiếng thở dài.

"Papa ơi?"

Sasuke nhìn xuống, cảm nhận có một bàn tay bé nhỏ đang níu lấy yukata của anh. Nụ cười trên môi anh rạng rỡ hơn vạn phần khi anh ôm lấy cô công chúa nhỏ trong vòng tay mình.

"Anh còn nhớ mình đã nói gì sáng nay chưa, Sasuke?" vợ anh hỏi, gọi vói lại từ cửa bếp. Ngay cả khi đang đeo một cái tạp dề hồng chóe, nom nàng vẫn xinh như lần đầu tiên nàng khiến anh điên đảo vì nàng và sau chừng ấy năm kết hôn, anh vẫn không sao chối từ bất kì yêu cầu nào nàng đưa ra.

"Được rồi cưng, anh vẫn nhớ mà," anh trả lời, rồi quay qua hôn vợ một hơi thật dài.

"Ôi tên quỷ sứ này!" Hinata cười còn Haya không thôi khúc khích khi chứng kiến cảnh cha cô bé dụi dụi mặt vào cổ mẹ cô.

"eo ơiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Hàng loạt âm thanh vang lên từ cửa trước.

Sasuke và Hinata quay qua chỗ những người con trai của mình.

Đủ cả bảy đứa.

Hinata đỏ bừng mặt.

Sasuke trừng mắt dòm bảy cậu con trai.

Haya bé nhỏ hơi cựa mình, muốn papa đặt cô bé xuống đất để cô bé có thể chạy lại hôn chúc ngủ ngon các anh trai. Sau khi đã xong xuôi, cô chạy lại chỗ papa bằng đôi chân ngắn tũn mũm mĩm, giơ hai tay ra ra điệu muốn papa bế cô bé lần nữa.

Sasuke nhanh chóng bế con lên còn Haya quay qua vẫy tay chào các anh trai. Hinata hôn con gái và Haya lúc này đã bắt đầu dụi dụi mắt.

"Thấy buồn ngủ rồi sao, cục cưng?"

"Dạ rồi, papa," cô bé lí nhí và vòng hai tay quanh cổ papa mình.

Cốc! Cốc! Cốc!

"Để đấy em mở cho," Hinata nói và bước về phía cửa.

Sasuke níu chặt con gái vào người mình thêm. Cầu mong rằng không phải là cái tên sâu bọ tóc vàng hoe Naruto hay cái thằng cha bảo thủ gọi bằng cụ Neji. Nếu hai kẻ đó mà dám ló mặt ra lần nữa, Sasuke sẽ không ngần ngại quánh văng cả hai xéo khỏi nhà anh bằng Chidori.

Trong khi đang suy ngẫm nhiều kiểu giết người khác nhau, Sasuke không hề nhận ra cô con gái yêu đã thôi buồn ngủ và hào hứng đón vị khách 'mới'.

"Ông làm cái quái gì ở đây vậy?" Sasuke bực dọc hỏi.

"Cậu nói thế là sao hả, Uchiha?"

"Muốn hiểu sao thì hiểu, Hyuuga."

"Sasuke..." Hinata thở dài. "Em quên nói anh biết."

Mọi người đều nhìn Hinata.

"Tại sao mọi người cứ phải nhằm lúc này mà tới vậy hả?" Sasuke gần như... rền rĩ. Gần như tất cả mọi đêm anh có cơ hội kể chuyện cho con gái nghe thì lại có một vật cản ngáng trước mặt. Dường như có người tới đây đơn thuần chỉ vì căm ghét anh, và anh đã không đếm nổi đến bao nhiêu mạng rồi.

"Đây là cách cậu nói chuyện với cha vợ mình đó hả, Uchiha?" Hiashi hỏi khi bất ngờ cậu con trai út nhà Uchiha chạy lại và nhảy vào lòng ông ngoại.

"Ojii-chan!" Từng đứa nhóc một chạy tới chỗ ông, cho tới khi sự chú ý của ông lại dành cho cô cháu gái nhỏ trong vòng tay Sasuke.

Sasuke nhíu mày nhìn cha vợ. Người duy nhất đứng ra ngăn cản khi anh muốn nên duyên cùng Hinata, và nếu không nhờ có sự can thiệp từ Tsunade, ông già trước mặt anh đây có khi giờ cũng đã ngủm cù đèo rồi. Nhưng dĩ nhiên anh không thể làm chuyện đó được, vì Hinata.

"Sasuke, có thái độ vậy với cha là không hay đâu," Hinata nói rồi quay qua cha mình. "Chào cha buổi tối. Con tin rằng cha đã có một ngày tốt lành đúng không ạ?"

Hiashi quay sang nhìn Hinata và mỉm cười. "Phải, cuộc họp với các đại biểu Làng Cát khá suôn sẻ."

"Nhưng con muốn ở đây với Oji-chan cơ!" cậu út nhà Uchiha hờn dỗi, không chịu rời khỏi lòng ông ngoại.

"Đã đến giờ ngủ rồi, Kyo-chan à. Mai con còn phải thực hiện nhiệm vụ mà, vậy nên sẽ phải dậy sớm đó. Thôi nào, tối nay mẹ sẽ cho con ngủ nhé, được không?" Hinata kéo cậu út ra khỏi lòng ông và đưa cho cậu con trai cả.

Cậu nhóc Kyo sáu tuổi bĩu môi phụng phịu và dụi dụi mắt.

"Đừng có bắt đầu đấy, Uchiha Kyosuke," Sasuke cảnh cáo cậu con trai út. Ngay lập tức tất cả mấy đứa nhóc nhà Uchiha đứng thẳng dậy. Haya khúc khích cười.

"Mau lên nào các chàng trai, cho các em con đi ngủ đi, rồi mẹ sẽ vào sau ha?" Hinata hôn từng cậu nhóc.

Đứa lớn tuổi nhất chùi chùi gò má mình, lẩm bầm, "Eo ôi... Kaa-san!"

Hinata mỉm cười với cậu, "Con vẫn là bé con của mẹ thôi, Daisuke à."

"Hai, hai," Daisuke thở dài khi nhận lấy ánh nhìn từ cả ông ngoại và cha cậu.

Bảy cậu nhóc nhà Uchiha lần lượt hôn chúc ngủ ngon mẹ mình rồi chạy về phòng riêng.

"Cha em làm cái quái gì ở đây vậy hử, Hinata?" Sasuke lại hỏi.

"Ăn nói cho cẩn thận vào, Sasuke," Hiashi cảnh cáo rồi dang tay đón cô cháu gái bé nhỏ đang cực kì hào hứng của mình. Đứa cháu gái duy nhất, được ông và rất cả các thành viên nhà Hyuuga yêu chiều hết mực.

Haya nhanh chóng chạy về phía ông ngoại và xích lại thật gần ông. Con bé thích mùi hương của ông ngoại, có mùi giống mực tàu, trà xanh và chút hương hướng dương. Haya nhớ có lần mẹ kể rằng mùi hoa hướng dương luôn khiến mẹ nhớ về mẹ của mẹ. Và Haya thực sự thích mùi hương đó.

"Công chúa nhỏ yêu quý của ông thế nào rồi?" Hiashi tươi cười với cô cháu gái.

Sự buồn ngủ đã bốc hơi sạch sẽ và Haya khúc khích cười vui vẻ. "Con ổn ạ, Ojii-chan. Papa-chan sõe kễ chiện choa con á!"

"Ồ, thế à?" Hiashi gườm gườm nhìn thằng con rể lỗ mãng và hay bảo bọc thái quá của mình. Sasuke cũng đáp trả lại không kém.

Cái thằng dám cướp lấy đứa con gái yêu quý của ông.

Cái tên phản bội dám giành lấy ánh mặt trời yêu dấu của lòng ông.

Cái thứ cặn bã giám thách thức ông ngay lần đầu gặp mặt, khi nó tới xin được cưới Hinata.

Hinata có thể cảm nhận được sự căng thẳng trào dâng giữa hai người đàn ông và cô biết đó là một ý tưởng quá tệ lậu, song cô chẳng thể phủ nhận được là cha cô cũng có quyền.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke nhăn mặt.

Uchiha Sasuke sẽ không thua cái lão cha vợ đáng ghét kia đâu.

Sasuke rít lên, "Em giỡn mặt anh đó hả?"

"Em xin lỗi Sasuke-kun, nhưng có lẽ anh sẽ phải cùng với cha," Hinata cố giữ nét mặt nghiêm túc. "Kể chuyện cho Haya-chan, dĩ nhiên rồi."

Sasuke hãi hùng nhìn cha vợ.

Ối dzời ạ...

Cả bảy đứa nhóc nhà Uchiha đều nghe được tiếng la ó om sòm từ cha và ông chúng.

"Tou-san sẽ ổn chứ ạ?" Đứa nhỏ nhất hỏi anh trai mình.

"Tạo chịu."

"Tao nghĩ thế."

"Ờ, Ojii-chan nom như muốn xé xác Tou-san ra ấy."

"Sao tao chả thấy chuyện này đáng ngạc nhiên gì nhỉ?"

"Đừng tỏ vẻ thông thái, bọn tao đều biết hết mà."

"Tao nghĩ Tou-san sẽ qua cơn bĩ cực này thôi."

"Có vẻ như tỉ lệ sống sót là 50/50."

"Chí ít như vậy còn hơn."

"Ừm, nói đúng đó."

"Anh nghĩ liệu ta có thể chứng kiến Touchan và Ojii-chan ra đòn cực ngầu hông?"

"Ê eeeeeeeeeeee..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tao nghĩ cả hai sẽ bắt đầu động thủ bất cứ lúc nào á!"

Tất cả im bặt và cùng đồng loạt kích hoạt Byakugan.

"Ố ồoooooooo..."

"Nếu muốn tôi từ bỏ quyền được kể chuyện cho con gái nghe thì cứ bước qua xác tôi cái đã!" Sasuke gườm gườm nhìn cha vợ.

"Đừng kì cục vậy chứ Sasuke," Hinata trả lời. "Cha chỉ muốn có cơ hội cho Haya-chan đi ngủ mỗi bữa nay thôi mà."

"Vậy sao ổng không chịu làm vậy khi anh đi vắng ấy?" Sasuke gầm lên.

"Cậu hành xử trẻ con quá đấy, Uhiha," Hiashi điềm tĩnh trả lời.

"Tối qua phải chịu thằng dobe và cái tên Neji cứng đầu kia là quá đủ rồi, và tôi còn lâu mới chịu thêm ông, cha vợ à."

"Cậu có nghĩ mình thái quá rồi không?" Hiashi hỏi, đặt cháu gái xuống.

Cốc! Cốc! Cốc!

"Để em ra mở," Hinata nói, đặt Haya lên bàn, con bé vẫn ngưỡng mộ dòm cha và ông mình. "Làm ơn đừng phá nhà như lần trước nhé?"

"Sẽ cố," cả Sasuke và Hiashi cùng đồng thanh lầm bầm trước khi quay qua lườm nguýt gầm rú như trước.

Haya khúc khích cười và vỗ vỗ đôi tay múp míp.

"Ta tự hỏi không biết ai lại mò tới vào cái giờ quái gở này."

"Ông định kể chuyện hài đấy à."

"Hài gì mà hài, Uchiha."

"Vậy sao phải xoắn? Mới mỉa mai làm sao Hyuuga à. Ý tôi là, ông còn mở miệng nói được câu đó cơ đấy."

"Mới bảy giờ tối thôi, Uchiha."

"Vậy mà ông gọi đó là 'quái gở' cơ đấy? Thôi xin đi, khỏi cần nói thêm chi tiết."

"Cậu càng già càng cay đấy nhỉ, nhóc."

"Ông gọi ai là nhóc, lão già kia."

"Sao cậu..."

"Gaa-jiji!" Haya kêu lên và nhạy vội xuống để gặp...

"Gaara?"

"Gaara."

"Cậu làm quái gì ở đây?"

"Lần này nhà ngươi muốn cái khỉ gì chứ hả? "

"Cha! Sasuke!" Hinata lắc đầu quầy quậy trước hai người đàn ông của đời cô.

Gaara nhếch mép cười, ẵm lấy cô nhóc bé nhỏ tóc chàm trong vòng tay. "Sao ư, tôi tới thăm," hôn lên má Haya, anh tiếp, "và cho đọc truyện cho bé Haya đi ngủ đó mà."

Không. Đời. Nào.

THE END


End file.
